A Christmas miracle
by gaipex
Summary: sasuke hates winter and hates Christmas even more but when he acidentaly confesses maybe winter isn't so bad? sasunaru


**Woohoo! It's a sasunaru Christmas everybody enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Christmas! That belongs to Santa**

_A Christmas miracle_

Sasuke has always hated winter. The white sheet of glairing snow was to cold and to perfect for him to feel anything but frost bite coming on. It was strange, as Naurto had so astutely pointed out, since they two had so much in common.

It really is true, Sasuke thought sadly, he was cold, and so was the snow, he was as white as a sheet, so was it, but most importantly they both glared hard and long, it made him wonder what would happen if he had a glaring contest with a pile of the white mush.

Yes Sasuke hated the winter. He hated it because it reminded him of himself, the side he was never very proud to call his own, though he would never admit it. He hated it because it was just stuffed with the type of holidays you spend with your family, and the breaks from school that he always ended up spending alone.

But the one thing Sasuke hated more than winter was Christmas. Christmas was the one day he hated more than his birthday, though that was torture also but at least then he had people around to say 'Happy birthday Sasuke!' like they cared when all they wanted was a way into his business or his pants and sometimes even both.

He has only seen sixteen Christmases and each one was a nightmare. Even when his family was around they would just watch him open his presents, always expensive and always chosen by a maid, and then leave him to play alone again, lost in a sea of useless toys.

Sasuke scowled one more time at the offending act of nature before he headed of to the last day of school before Christmas break. Tromping along in his blue red and white coat and black skinny jeans, his hat clinging tightly to his hair.

He heard the crunch of snow under running feet and braced himself. He knew who it was even before the boy had landed on his back screaming

"Sasuke hurry! I'll race you to school!"

Even as he challenged his old friend and lifelong rival Naruto didn't get off Sasuke's back mainly for fear of the ever growing snow but also because Sasuke was just so _warm._

Sasuke, though annoyed with his blond friend, didn't push him off for two very Uchiha-like reasons. One the blond was very unlikely to actually let go without a fight, and that just wasn't worth it, and two Naruto made a very good look out for those stalkerish fan girls who were always trying to give him presents around this time of year.

But if the raven was being truthful to himself he knew he let Naruto hang on him because it felt _good._ he would never say it out loud but he liked it when the blond paid all his attention to him, and was jealous of anyone who got the same treatment.

These were the reasons why Sasuke hated the pink haired girl who was approaching them now. She was one of Sasuke's most dedicated fans, but the raven could deal with that, what he really hated was the fact that Naruto was completely head over heals for her.

Naruto perked up when he saw her approaching, but, to Sasuke's surprise and obvious delight, didn't let go of the ravens shoulders instead holding on tighter and burying his head in to crook between the ravens neck and shoulder hair tickling his nose.

Sasuke was stunned the blond had never been so clingy before leading him to wonder what might have happened between the boy and Sakura to make him stop his constant bubbling.

She reached the comfy pair in a few seconds only to be met with a furious glare from a very content Sasuke. She flinched a little at his cruel gaze, but that didn't stop the pinkett from yelling

"NARUTO! Get off Sasuke! Don't you know he's not gay!"

Naruto flinched, the words hurt, they hurt a lot, but he would never let it show, so with his signature grin that hid so much he slid reluctantly off the raven and turned to look at his old crush.

He had gotten over Sakura years ago but he had continued his flirtation for the purpose of hiding his new found gayness for no one but Sasuke Uchiha, he wasn't really gay he was just gay for his best friend like that made it any better.

The blond just couldn't deal with all of this today, for the next two weeks he would be home alone with nothing but his memories to keep him company, he needed one good day. One without Sakura, but before he could tell her to get lost Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura, how about you spend the day with Naruto?"

He asked to pinkett blinking at her. The raven could feel his heart being ripped to pieces as he said the words, but he knew it would make Naruto happy and to his own dismay he would to anything for the blond that would never be his.

"S-sure a-anything for you S-Sasuke!" Sakura muttered to her crush as he walked away. Naurto could feel his heart being pulled from his chest as Sasuke walked away, he had always known the raven didn't love him but he never thought he would just get rid of him like that. He knew which memory would be his companion this Christmas.

He waited until Sasuke was out of sight to start crying. He didn't care if Sakura was there he needed to cry and scream for his broken heart. When Sakura asked what was wrong he spilt it all. How he had stopped liking her and loved Sasuke, how he knew Sasuke didn't love him, and how the words she said that hurt so much.

When he finally got to his broken and twisted heart she was crying too.

"What are you crying for?" Naruto asked her kindly "He could very well love you back someday, so don't cry" he wiped her tears away and smiled gently. The pinkett sniffled and threw her arms around the startled blond

"oh, Naruto! I was always so mean! please forgive me!" she sniffled and sobbed far worse than Naruto was though he was the one with the reason to cry.

"No Sakura, there is nothing to forgive" smiling sadly he helped the girl up and they followed Sasuke's tracks to the school slowly. Nobody questioned them when they walked in late, probably noticing the red eyes and runny noses.

_Were are they?_ Sasuke thought annoyed and though he wouldn't admit it worried. He was starting to get up from his seat to go looking when a red eyed Naruto and Sakura walked in no one questioned them as they took the last to seats in to room. One of which was next to the stoic raven, and to his relief Naruto took it.

Sasuke watched the blond closely, and he was sure Naruto noticed but he never met his eyes. The bell rang just as the raven was starting to worry, but before he could ask what was wrong he was gone… with Sakura and he suddenly hated himself for putting the two alone together.

The next three periods were pure torture to Sasuke, who was forced to watch _his _blond avoid him, and then just as he thought he was going to lose his mind the bell to go to lunch rang.

Sasuke silently cheered in his head. Naruto could not avoid him at lunch.

Naruto had avoided Sasuke ever since he came to school desperately trying to think of a good excuse, that and Sasuke didn't want him around. Just the thought made him want to cry, he needed a bowl of ramen. The bell rang shrilly signaling for lunch, and the blond knew that now the moment was inevitable.

He didn't bother to move from his seat knowing Sasuke would come over soon. And sure enough after he had been sure that Naruto wouldn't run again he sat next to him and asked in the softest tone Naruto had ever heard him use

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke's eyes were worried and they made Naruto's heart melt a little bit, he decided to tell him the truth or at least part of it.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore" that one sentence nearly killed Sasuke, he was the cause of his dobe's suffering

"hn. Dobe." he was just relived it wasn't something more serious

"Hey! don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled

"Well you are one" Sasuke was smirking smugly

"am not!"

"Yes you are, because only a dobe would think I didn't want to talk to the… you" Sasuke paused as he realized what he was about to say and knew that Naruto had caught the slip when he asked

"the what?" he asked not knowing how cute he was

"nothing" Sasuke said blushing

"OMG! Your blushing Sasuke" the blond had never seen the stoic raven blush before

"AM NOT!" sasuke was getting aggravated

"then tell me what you were going to say!" Naruto yelled standing up

"Fine!" Sasuke stood too "I was saying the boy I love! Get it! Are you happy now!" with that Sasuke ran out of the room. Tears running down his face. Why did I do that! Sasuke yelled at himself silently he probably hates me now! Why did I tell him. The raven ran out into the cold, frigid, hating, winter snow wandering nowhere and everywhere.

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke loved him, and now he's gone out the door and Naruto still couldn't move. Sasuke loved him. He needs to get to Sasuke the blond finally gets up thinking of the- no- _his_ ravens last words _Are you happy?_

He had no idea how happy Naruto was, but he was determined to tell him. And so he ran after the raven into the snow.

Sasuke had no idea were he was, how he got there, or when he would stop crying. Non of it mattered anymore Naruto hates him, he sat down by a frozen tree and hid his head in his knees.

It really is true, Sasuke thought sadly, he was cold, and so was the snow, he was as white as a sheet, so was it, but most importantly they both were crying, cold icy tears at the loss of their summer their joy, their life. But there is one huge difference between us Sasuke thought bitterly, your summer will come again and mine is lost forever.

Suddenly the raven can hear the beat of footsteps on the snow, and knowing who it is without looking runs. He runs as fast as he can but the snow hinders his movements and he is slammed into from behind though not hard enough to make him fall. and there was Naruto his arms tight around his neck and his head in the crook of his shoulder, but what made the Uchiha really stop in a stunned silence was the small butterfly kisses the blond was placing on his neck.

Naruto made his way up to a stunned Sasuke's ear and whispered the most beautiful words Sasuke had ever heard

"I love you too teme,"

With that the raven attacked the grinning blond sharing their first kiss, and far from last if Sasuke had anything to say about it, on a sheet of white snow.

As Sasuke kissed him Naruto could tell that memories wouldn't be his only company this Christmas, and Sasuke could tell this year Christmas would be more of a fantasy come true than a nightmare

Hey, maybe winters not so bad after all

**Oh my god! That took soooooo long! But I'm glad it's done and I hope you guys liked it**

**Sasuke: personally I thought it took to long for me to get Nauto**

**Me: Well I had to build it up somehow**

**Naruto: I thought it was cute and sweet**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Me: you can't fight Naru-chan~ ~**

**Sasuke: but just to make sure I am the seme right?**

**Me: yes sasuke your the seme (sigh)**

**Sasuke: good (grabs Naruto) bye**

**Me: okay you heard him! Bye and review please!**


End file.
